


Fretting but Trying Not to Show It

by jeleania



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: AUish - changed some of the backstory, Drabble, Gen, Sparring, Tsuna accepted his destiny as mafia boss, okay not a drabble - it got too long, older!10th generation, they're all part of the Vongola now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1327300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeleania/pseuds/jeleania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their Boss is late coming home from some "business" and everyone in the manor is trying not to worry.</p><p>Takeshi decides to distract their volatile Cloud before he does something rash.</p><p>(minds out of the gutters, people, not that kind of distraction!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fretting but Trying Not to Show It

**Author's Note:**

> part of my Prompt a Day challenge to myself to try to write more often.
> 
> prompt - swords

* * *

Metal struck metal with a clang, both opponents struggling for dominance. At some unspoken signal, they both leapt back, weapons held ready as they slowly circled around the room.

 

Takeshi let his habitual smile grow, feeling a spark of amusement at the slight deepening of the frown on Kyouya's face. As far as he was concerned, the Cloud Guardian was far too serious and grouchy most of the time. Then again, they all had good reason to be a bit tense right now.

 

The half-Chinese man darted forward, one tonfa swinging toward the swordsman's gut. A shift of his wrist blocked the weapon, but the second was headed quickly toward his head. As he activated his Rain Augurio and duplicated his blade, he absently mused that Tsuna had a point, their Cloud had a fondness for targeting heads in a fight.

 

With a sword in each hand, Takeshi found himself in a whirlwind of blows as the pair of combatants danced about each other. He had to spar with Kyouya more often, he hadn't realized how much fun it was until now. Then again, the former head of Namimori's Disciplinary Committee tended to fight only with the strongest of their group, Ryohei and Tsuna getting the honor of regular battles. Today, Takeshi was a stand in, someone for the ex-prefect to vent upon. 

 

He didn't mind, Takeshi mused as he slid under a strike and sought to skewer the other, knowing that Hibari was skilled enough to dodge in time. Everyone in the manor was a bit on edge, quietly fretting and trying not to let their worry affect their work. It was taking too long, and word had come there had been problems. Only the fact a message had been received from Hayato yesterday saying that they were all alright and coming home had kept several of the Family from going on the hunt.

 

No one was pleased their Boss was in possibly hostile territory, even if he was highly skilled in a fight and had several of their best as bodyguards. Only reason Kyouya and Takeshi weren't with him was the fact they'd been away on other missions when their Sky left.

 

Feeling his arms start to ache at the power behind Kyouya's blows, the swordsman changed his style a bit, trying to dodge and divert more than block. He understood well Kyouya's unspoken worry. Hibari had been Tsuna's first friend from the start of their elementary school days. Long before anyone else had realized that Dame-Tsuna had so much strength and potential lurking under the shy quiet exterior, Kyouya had found someone who would stand up to him, would face the fear so commonly felt in his presence to approach him and treat him kindly. Tsuna had accepted Hibari Kyouya, all aspects of him from his desire to protect his territory to his violent tendencies to his loner ways, and hadn't tried to change him into something different. Of course, just being around Tsuna would seed change, would slowly and subtly coax a being into become a better person. If a blood-soaked closed-hearted hitman like Reborn could be touched by their Sky, Kyouya and the rest of them never had a chance. And it was all for the better, and they knew it. Either way, it made Kyouya rather protective of the only person he would ever be willing to follow, and Tsuna had had some close calls in the past. Whenever Tsuna left the manor without Kyouya lurking behind him to glare at anyone who looked at their Boss funny, the Cloud Guardian would become more grumpy and snarlly until Tsuna returned safe and whole.

 

"Found a replacement for me, Kyouya-kun?" A warm and welcome voice came from the doorway, both fighters pausing mid-step to look to the source.

 

Slipping his tonfas away, Kyouya sneered lightly, "Just playing with the herbivore. I only fight seriously with carnivores, and you know it."

 

"Yes, yes," Tsuna placated with a smile. "Whatever you say."

 

Takeshi let his second sword vanish as he withdrew his energy from the Rain Augurio around his neck, sheathing his original blade with a smile. Standing back, he watched as Kyouya stalked forward and gave a searching look over their Sky's body, looking for injuries. In turn, Tsuna gave a comforting quirk of lips and reassuring look. Out of everyone, their Cloud could read Tsuna's unspoken words the best, though they all had gained much proficiency over years of standing by his side. Even in his mid-twenties and officially Vongola Decimo, Tsuna tended to not speak unless necessary, a hold over from childhood voluntary muteness when no one had cared what Dame-Tsuna had to say.

 

As he meandered after the pair who were discussing lunch - well, Kyouya was suggesting-slash-ordering while Tsuna played coy about the matter with his expressive body language - away from the gym, Takeshi let a wide happy grin fill his face. The brightness went up a notch when Tsuna glanced back at him and smiled fondly in turn.

 

Their Sky was back home, and all was once again right with their world.

 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> okay, I can't find info on the Augurios on the wiki, so I'm not sure if I'm just looking at the wrong place or if the Augurios are the creation of the author. I found the Augurios in another KHR fic on fanfiction.net called "More Than No Good" by KuraiArcoiris (great fic by the way, go read it). I've tried to get in touch with him/her about using the idea if it's theirs but they haven't gotten back to me. Either way, if you don't recognize the concept of the Augurios from the manga or anime, then it belongs to KuraiArcoiris, not me!
> 
> From the description they gave in the story, the Augurios were seven pendants - one for each of the Sky Flames - that could grant a wish or something like that (looked it up on google translate - turns out augurio = wish in Italian). The Augurios were supposedly made by this legendary highly-skilled craftsman who also made the Vongola rings and other items, but the pendants were lost after the Vongola Primo and his Guardians died, so everyone thought they were just a myth. Tsuna and his Guardians end up gathering them by chance (or fate as Fon and Reborn decree), which adds strength to the idea that Tsuna is meant to become the Vongola Decimo / has the right to lead the Famiglia. 
> 
> Takeshi is using the Rain Augurio, which lets him multiply certain things such as his sword.


End file.
